


You Should’ve Bet on Griffin

by PrincessGriffin1995



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Trash tho, Canon divergence after S6Ep5, F/M, Lexa is still cool even in the afterlife, Madi is a little shit, Minor Becho, No Echo hate, No Specific Pairings, So that will probably show in my writing, minor bellarke - Freeform, minor clexa - Freeform, no Sheidheda cause ain’t nobody got time for that, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGriffin1995/pseuds/PrincessGriffin1995
Summary: “I like our odds. Clarke’s Wanheda, the Commander of Death. She said we’d meet again and we will,” Madi spoke with an eerie confidence, taking the anesthetic pen from Abby before jabbing Josephine in the neck.“You tell my Mom I’m coming for her,” Madi cheekily grinned as Josephine slipped into the darkness.(Basically I had this idea during episode 5 or 6 and it took me this long to write and then work up the nerve to post it. I didn’t care for Murphy’s actions/betrayal in S6, I wanted to believe he’d be better than that so here’s my take on how he should’ve acted lol.)





	You Should’ve Bet on Griffin

Josephine let out a sigh as she slowly blinked into consciousness. Lifting her head and cracking her neck she groaned as she pulled at the restraints around her wrists. 

It hadn’t taken long for Murphy to turn on her (boo) and rat her out to his people. She’d thought she’d chosen well, the selfish drunk who’d do anything to save his own (v cute) ass. Very rarely was she wrong and she couldn’t help the overwhelming surge of annoyance towards him. 

“I thought we had a connection John,” She smiled bitterly. He regarded her with a scoff.

“Yeah well you thought wrong, Freak. They might be dysfunctional as fuck, but Bellamy and his merry band of idiots are still family,” He said wandering behind a very pissed off Bellamy.

“What did you do to Clarke” Bellamy growled. Josephine blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and shot him a bored stare.

“I mean, you saw the footage. My parents killed her to bring me back. She’s done for. Gone. Dead. Sorry you’re not gonna get to say good-bye but at this point it’s for the best. I mean, most of her “people”, if you can even call them that, didn’t even like her. We probably did her a favour. Now she’s peacefully drifting in the afterli-” Josephine’s speech was cut off with a hard slap across the face. Running her tongue along her teeth she grimaced at the coppery taste on her tongue. Spitting out a small amount of blood on the floor she looked up to glare back at Bellamy.

“Ow.” She whined. 

“Shut up! There has to be a way to get Clarke back. She wasn’t born a nightblood, she was changed. You’re going to tell me how to get her back,” Bellamy demanded. Josephine huffed a short laugh.

“Y’know you people really are idiots. No wonder you destroyed your own planet. She’s dead, and after your pathetic self deprecating monologue, I know you know what that means. Sorry Freckles but she’s gone.” She grinned, “Now you could either untie me and let me go, or keep me tied up and let things get a bit more interesting.” She said with a wink, laughing at their groans in disgust. ‘What a pair of babies.’

“Knock her back out. We’ll need Abbey and Raven for this” Bellamy ordered and with a nod Murphy grabbed one of their Eligius syringes and marched towards her.

“Oh come on! Where are you going to take me? You won’t get far! When my Father hears about this-” Josephine protested as Murphy injected her neck. 

“My Father will find out,” she slurred as her vision slowly winked out. 

___________________________________________

Josephine opened her eyes, wincing at the bright lights. She had no idea where she was, looking around the stark white walls of the small medical room, staring in confusion at the painting on the wall. 

‘So they blew up their whole planet but managed to save “Starry Night”? What a bunch of losers.” She huffed to herself. Slowly sitting up she looked down and noted her lack of restraints. They even changed her into sterile looking white shorts and a tank top.

“Where the hell is everyone?” She asked the air, standing up and wincing at the freezing cold tile and making her way to the door. With a frown she regarded the broken glass window to her door, small drops of blood on the shards and surrounding floor. Peeking her head out she noted the words painted on the wall across from her. 

MOUNT WEATHER QUARANTINE WARD

“What the fuck is going on here?” She muttered, wrapping her arms around herself she turned and slowly made her way down the hallway. The more she walked the more she hated this place. Where the hell was she? Was Mount Weather the ship? Did these space invaders find their way to those dicks, The Children of Gabriel? Was ‘Mount Weather’ their little hide out? Furrowing her brows she picked up her pace. She needed to get the hell out of this place. Rounding a corner she let out a small shriek.

Bodies.

Dozens of bodies.

Burns. No, burned. Radiation killed these people. The smell was overwhelming. Some lay face down on tables, others sprawled out on the floor. All of them dead. 

“What. The. Fuck.” She gasped, covering her nose. Then she heard it, weeping. Silently she wove her way through the bodies, to see another blonde head, a girl, sobbing over a radiation soaked body. Grabbing a steak knife off a nearby table she thrust it in front of her. 

“I’m so sorry Maya. I wish he could’ve saved you, I’m so so sorry this happened.” The girl sobbed, cradling the assumed ‘Maya’.

“Hey, you’re going to tell me where the fuck I am right fucking now!” Josephine demanded. The girls sobs caught in her throat as her head whipped around to face Josephine. 

Clarke Griffin stared back at her. 

Josephine gulped. ‘Shit.’

“You!” Clarke screamed, gently setting Maya down before shooting to her feet. “How are you here? How dare you just step into my body! I’ll fucking end you” She growled and Josephine broke out into a sweat. ‘There’s no way this is real!’ She thought shrilly.

“Where the hell are we!” Josephine demanded, shifting her grip on her steak knife, Clarke glared at her before a slow, sinister smirk spread across her face. Josephine felt herself pale.

“You don’t even know how to hold that. Did Mommy and Daddy have you cut all your meat? The great Josephine Lightbourne, can’t even hold her own weapon,” she sneered and Josephine glared back. 

“Shut up! There’s no way this is possible. I’ll wipe your consciousness from this brain my damn self if that’s what it takes!” She screamed as she lunged for the other blonde. Clarke grinned and side stepped her, and before Josephine could regain her footing Clarke already had the knife and plunged it into her neck.

“You tell Bellamy that I’ll claw my way out of here before I let you hurt anyone else. I’m sure he and Madi are already trying to figure out a way to free me as we speak. You have no idea who you’ve fucked with, bitch” Clarke grinned. 

With that, Josephine was dropped to the floor, choking on her own blood. 

‘Just once I’d like to not get my throat slashed’ Josephine thought snidely to herself, as the dining room of horrors slowly faded away.

___________________________________________

“Wake up!”

Josephine gasped as she felt another needle pierce her neck. Whipping her head around she glanced around the metal room for Clarke. 

Clarke.

Squeezing her eyes shut she let out an annoyed groan. ‘There’s no way that was real. That had to have been a dream,’ she thought to herself, trying to ignore the niggling feeling in the back of her mind that suggested it wasn’t. 

“Miss me that much?” She sneered with a smug smile, looking around the room to assess the situation. 

‘Raven Reyes, Echo, John Murphy, Bellamy Blake, Abby Griffin, and Madi. Interesting they’d let the pip squeak in here. Guess I really should’ve paid more attention to Clarke’s faves,’ Josephine considered. ‘This hardly seems like business for a child,’

“I say we slice her head open and rip the imposter from her skull” Madi growled. Josephine startled. ‘Maybe not such a child,’ she gulped but before she could even protest Bellamy laid a hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“Not without a better understanding of the chips, but I like your style kid,” Bellamy spoke with the barest hint of pride in his voice. Josephine rolled her eyes. 

“Nah go ahead, Honestly I’m kind of bored of this. As hot as Clarke’s body is, it came with a lot more baggage than advertised. Just pop me in someone else and I’ll be on my way,” Josie snarked. Abby’s hands flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp but the tears in her eyes betrayed her. 

“Yeah sorry Mommy dearest, maybe I should’ve eased you into this but we’re beyond that now. Let me the fuck out of here!” Josie whined.

“How do we get the chip out?” Echo asked, the group turning their attention to her.

“Not entirely sure. Judging by the footage you guys brought me, they’ve already wiped Clarke’s mind from the brain. Even if we got Josephine’s chip out, there’s a good chance Clarke’s body will be rendered lifeless. There’s enough brain activity that it would keep breathing, stay alive if we hooked it up to an I.V, but Clarke is probably gone,” Raven stated. 

A hush fell over the group. Abby grabbed Madi and from her interrogation chair Josie could see the fat tears falling down Madi’s cheeks. Blowing another lock of hair out of her eyes she glanced over to Bellamy and Echo, who was stroking his hand as he glared at the ground. Suddenly his head snapped up and he stared into Josie’s eyes. She winced slightly from the sheer ferocity of his gaze. 

‘Alright Freckles, what do you think you’ve thought up?’ She wondered as he walked over to Abby.

“Abby, when Clarke shut down the City of LIght, we removed the flame right?” He asked and Abby nodded as she rubbed the tears from her eyes, keeping her other arm wrapped around Madi. 

“You know we did Bellamy. Where are you going with this?” She asked in a shaky voice as Bellamy crouched down to regard Madi.   
“Do you remember when I asked you to take the Flame? That was how I thought we could save Clarke then, and I’m so sorry for everything that happened after that Madi, I truly am. I wish I could’ve seen a better way then to save her, but I think things happened that way for a reason. You have the flame now, the same flame that she had in her head, and I think that’s the key to saving Clarke today.” He said quietly. Madi’s eyes widened and she looked up to Raven who had a very scary look on her face. 

That was the look of someone who just had a lightbulb go off above their head.

‘Ferrari or not, this has been absolute garbage so far Dad,’ Josie thought to herself as she found herself the centre of attention once again. 

“Well as cool as this flame business is, I think I’d rather be doing literally anything else. So I’m going to give you one last chance to say sorry and let me be on my merry way, before my guards rip down the walls of this place and save me. Your people will all die without our technology here!” Josephine bragged with false confidence but her pitch gave her away. 

Murphy smirked. 

“Leave it to Clarke to come back from the dead again. I’m getting really sick of her one upping me, someone kill me and bring me back too! Team Cockroach!” He jeered and was promptly slapped upside the head by a smirking Echo.

“Shut up Murphy,” she chuckled and Josie broke out into a sweat. They were all way too calm about that alone made her nervous. 

“Raven start up the engines, we need the med bay of the mothership,” Abby commanded. All traces of tears gone as she straightened up, grabbing a med pack to find what Josie could only assume was another dose of knock out. Pulling at her restraints Josie growled. 

“Whatever piece of go se plans you idiots have, there’s no way it’ll work! My Dad will save me before you idiots even know what hit you!” She shrieked as she writhed against the wrist cuffs.

“I like our odds. Clarke’s Wanheda, the Commander of Death. She said we’d meet again and we will,” Madi spoke with an eerie confidence, taking the anesthetic pen from Abby before jabbing Josephine in the neck.

“You tell my Mom I’m coming for her,” Madi cheekily grinned as Josephine slipped yet again into the darkness. 

___________________________________________

Josephine woke up in an awful looking little metal room. Blood all over the floor, leaves scattered everywhere, a ladder leading to a faint glow through the ceiling panel in the middle of the room.

“Just great. Another bullshit memory. I’m so over this bitch’s sob story,” Josie grumbled to herself as she made her way to the centre of the room, taking a few steps she peeked up over the edge of the hole, knuckles going while as she gripped the ladder rung in shock. 

Clarke sat in a corner, tears streaming down her face as a very pissed off Raven swept a ponytail off her shoulders and made her way to a control panel in the side of a wall. A burly tattooed man was strung up with his hands raised on the far side of the room. 

“I’m showing him something new!” Raven roared as she sparked two cables together. 

‘They’re torturing him!’ Josie’s mind screamed to herself as she glanced around the room. A pale girl with long black hair and a sharp jaw covered in blood had tears in her eyes while a younger Bellamy winced, shame running rampant across his face as Raven jabbed the cables into the man’s ribs. Josie almost vomited at the sounds he made and the smell of burning flesh filled the room.

‘He’s all I have!” Raven shrieked as she jabbed the man again.

“He won’t let me die!” the unknown brunette from the corner suddenly yelled as she picked up a knife Josie didn’t realize was even on the floor and slit her own are with it. 

‘What the actual fuck are these people doing?’ She whimpered as the brunette threw herself to the floor.

“Which one is it?” She begged the man as she gestured the knife at several vials on the floor. 

“I’m so sorry Lincoln. You deserved so much better,” Josie her Clarke quietly cry from beside her as the scene played out, seemingly without Clarke. Deciding she really didn’t want another altercation with Clarke, Josie made her way down the ladder, but slipped and fell. Letting out a surprised scream she thumped on her back.

“Stupid ladder,” Josie griped as she got up, barel noticing that she wasn’t winded at all. Josie huffed. 

“I’ve never had such an annoying host. I don’t need to watch reruns of some basic bitch’s life no matter how crazy she might have been! I want to go home!” She whined, even going so far as to stamp her foot a little bit before drawing in a deep breath. 

She was Josephine Lightbourne, and some stupid malfunctioning host wasn’t going to get in the way of that. Bellamy said that Clarke was made, not born a host. Maybe that’s why she was being forced to endure a pointless walk down Clarke’s memory lane.

Slowly another scene began to swirl in front of her eyes. 

This time she was in was seemed to be an underground bunker. Fluorescent lights gleamed down on her as she made her way through very empty halls, suddenly hearing a commotion. Bracing herself she peeked around the nearest corner and through a doorway to see Clarke pointing a gun at Bellamy.

‘Well that’s interesting,’ Josie thought to herself in surprise. 

“We don’t have time for this. The radiation is getting worse and people are dying up there!” Bellamy shouted, making a break up the stairs to a door in the roof. Both he and Josie flinched as Clarke fired a shot at the door, sending pieces or cement flying through the room. 

“Clarke,” Bellamy started with his hands up in surrender, “What are you doing?” he asked in disbelief.

“What I have to. Like always,” she whimpered. “Now get away from the door.”

“No, this isn’t like shutting the drop ship door, or pulling the lever at Mount Weather, or in the City of Light! We knew what we were stopping then, now we know nothing!”

“We know that if that door stays shut, the human race survives! Now please,” she begged. Bellamy just stared blankly at Clarke, hands slowly falling to his sides.

“I’m so sorry Bellamy. I’m so sorry about Octavia, about lying. I wish we could have been together through Praimfaya. I’m sorry we missed out on this time,” Clarke slowly wept, gun clattering to the floor. 

‘Hm, is this how things really played out? Or are we dreaming,’ Josie absently wondered as she walked away from the door, deciding she’d had enough of this memory. 

More memories swirled in front of Josie as she slowly got to piece together Clarke’s life. She’d lost many, Josie noted, a dopey long haired pacifist in her early days on Earth, a cute brunette a few months later. Josie had been intrigued to know that Clarke had been into chicks too, although the red hair she’d sported while hooking up with the savage from the supplies depo had not been a good look. It seemed like she was moving through her life in random order, Clarke was always apologizing and wishing she could change things that had already happened. After a while, Josie was bored.

All Clarke did was apologize and cry. Manufactured or not, Clarke was a prime. To see a superior being weeping over these pathetic mortals all over the place was slowly losing it’s quaintness. 

Then suddenly the memories stopped, and Josie found herself wandering through the forest until she came to a mountain side. She vaguely recognized this as the mountain Clarke stabbed her in the first time, wandering until she found a field of yellow flowers. 

“So we reached the end,” Clarkes voice spoke softly from behind Josie and she startled, instantly going on the defensive. Clarke shrugged.

“Don’t worry, no steak knives out here. I think my life has been flashing before my eyes,” she commented, as she plopped herself down on a ledge. Cautiously Josie approached her, still not quite sure what they were doing. 

“Well it’s been pretty pathetic. You cry too much,” Josie sniffed in disdain and Clarke laughed. Josie glanced over wondering when she’d heard Clarke really laugh in her memories.

“Yeah maybe so. I wasn’t allowed to for a long time, but I think you already know that,” she said, inhaling deep with a satisfying exhale.

“Yeah, honestly this has been really weird. I’ve never had a host that wouldn’t just fuck off. I can’t say I wholly enjoyed the experience,” Josie commented as she sat down on the ledge next to Clarke. Clarke snorted.

“Yeah I imagine having to know the person you were body snatching would put a damper on your whole immortality shtick. It might make you feel actual human emotion and then where would you be?” Clarke snarked back at her. Josie frowned.

“It’s not like they suffer. You didn’t even feel anything when my parents “wiped” you from your brain. It’s a painless procedure that allows us to continue our legacy. The people of Sanctum need our wisdom. We have knowledge accumulated over lifetimes. I’ve seen your life Clarke Griffin, and while it’s mostly pathetic, depressing and I’m happy to have ended it for you, you had a fair share of useful information. Imagine having lived dozens of those lifetimes. I know things you couldn’t even dream of experiencing.” Josie argued as Clarke starred serenely into the distance.

“Maybe so, but at what cost? You’re right, you did see my life. So you’ve seen the difference one single life can make. What gives you the right to extinguish the life of someone else so you can live again. No Josephine I think you’ve lived enough. Madi and Bellamy will come for me I know it, and when they do I look forward to smashing your chip and the chips of all the Primes into a thousand pieces,” Clarke stated.

Josephine filled with rage.

“How dare you! You have no right to look down on me! You judgemental bitch! I heard the name, I know the language now, Wanheda! You’re a murderer just the same as me!” Josie shrieked stabbing a finger in the other girls direction. 

Clarke closed her eyes and a smile slowly spread across her face.

“You’re right. I am the Commander of Death, and I say the Primes have lived enough. Say hi to Murphy for me, Team Cockroach!” Clarke chuckled with a wink, and before Josie could say anything else Clarke faded away and Josie felt herself waking up.

___________________________________________

Josephine slowly blinked as the tiles above her head came into focus.

“-be enough time for the Flame to help restore Clarke’s consciousness into her body, but given that this is purely hypothetical and never been done before, time will have to tell,” Raven finished as Bellamy, Madi, and Abby nodded along.

‘This must be the so called mothership,’ Josie thought groggily to herself as she jangled a wrist restraint against the side of her bed. ‘Great, everyone knows that gurneys are where the party’s at,”

“She’s awake,” Madi said stoically. And three other heads snapped to attention. 

“Morning losers, how long was I out?” She joked but was met with hard glares. Abby moved around to examine the monitors surrounding Josie’s bed leaving Bellamy to purse his lips as Raven helped move equipment around.

“Meh, maybe a day? Took a while to get some equipment sorted, but you’re kind of a waste of anesthetic.” Murphy answered from a corner, startling Josephine. 

“Huh, felt like a lifetime. Y’know Clarke being a manufactured nightblood has been a trip. I think her life flashed before my eyes,” Josie baited and she watched Bellamy clench his fists. ‘I just have to stall. Dad will find me. I just need to give him time,’ she thought to herself. Racking her brain for something to use against these people. Josie sat a little straighter against the bed to look down her nose at the group of people before her.

“Did she really try to shoot you in that bunker Bellamy? Then she left you to die, years later in that arena your crazy bitch sister was running. As pathetic as it is though, I get why you shacked up with Echo in space. Must’ve been pretty miserable knowing you never told Clarke how you felt about her before leaving her to burn up on a dying planet,” Josie smirked as everyone’s eyes locked on her.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bellamy quietly said, so quiet Josie almost didn’t hear it, but she knew she’d hit a sore spot somewhere. Now to dig the knife deeper. If they were gonna fuck with her, why not get some revenge?

“What’s the matter Bell?” She asked with a sugary sweet voice and a flutter of her eyelashes, her hands itched to play with her hair.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Considering you somehow have her memories now, I thought you’d see that Clarke and I forgave each other. We always do. She understands me better than anyone and I understand her. That’s a pretty pathetic attempt at taunting by the way. At least I know some piece of Clarke is in there. Call me when the monitors are set up,” he muttered, running a hand through his curls as he stormed out of the room, Murphy going to follow him, leaving Madi, to sit down on the bed across from her while Raven and Abby continued to set up equipment.

“Was it something I said? I thought he’d be happier with Clarke gone since “People die when she’s in charge,” Josie said in a weak impersonation of Bellamy before laughing.

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t give you the right to hijack her brain you psycho,” Raven griped as she worked on her machines.

“Oh that’s right! Clarke is such a bad guy, while you, Raven the Sanctimonious, sits on her high horse and looks down on the people that were key to her survival. Tell me something, was Clarke turning you and Shaw in to be tortured comparable to you actually torturing Lincoln?”

Raven’s hands stiled.

‘Bingo,’ Josie thought smugly to herself.

“Do you think that because you actually plugged the wires into him that maybe, just maybe, you were making a so called “impossible decision”? What about thinking you could hack ALLIE alone and potentially fucking up everyone elses chances of surivival, or hoarding those radiation pills? Can’t spare one to even try saving that dying girl. Ooh! How about the list? You needed 100 names. You were just as qualified to make the list, even more so since you’re ‘the brightest mind of your age’. Sorry ended up not being true by the way, but somehow you still shirked that responsibility on Clarke,” Josie mocked.

“Shut up,” Raven growled, plugging in the final cables a little more forcefully than necessary. All the while Josie just laughed.

“What? Realizing you’re not the Pillar of Morality you thought you were? Oh don’t worry Clarke was an absolute monster just like Octavia as you said, but the difference between you and her was she accepted responsibility for her impossible choices. Besides boning Shaw every spare moment, what exactly did you do again? Blame everyone else for your problems?” Josie gloated

“I said shut up!” Raven yelled.

“Even when your boyfriend cheated on you, you immediately blamed Clarke. She was the other woman that had no idea you even existed and your first reaction was to completely blame her and absolve him of any responsibilities. You even tried to sell out Murphy to keep that piece of shit alive! Talk about bitch move. Now tell me how Clarke selling you out to save her actual child is so unforgivable, but you selling out someone who volunteered to help you for some dick is so righteous,” Josie laid in.

When Raven swung the wrench Josie hand no hands to protect herself. She felt the wrench crunch the bone in her right forearm and Josie screamed harder than she ever had in her life.

“You fucking bitch! You don’t know anything! I’m going to burn your chip Josephine! The last thing you’ll know is pain you fucking bitch!” Raven screamed.

Footsteps thudded around the corner and Bellamy grabbed her, Echo ripping the wrench out of Raven’s hands.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” Bellamy roared while Echo shoved Raven out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Tears streamed down Josie’s face but through it she smiled. ‘Think whatever you want Clarke but that bitch was walking all over you and it was pathetic. She deserved to be put in her place for once,’ she thought to herself as Abby came around to patch up her forearm. 

“Clarke’s luck it seems to be a clean break,” Abby muttered to herself, already going into doctor mode. “It’s lucky Clarke is left-handed, hopefully this won’t set her back too far.”

“Why? You worried she’ll become a junkie on pain meds? Like mother like daughter I guess,” Josie snidely remarked as Abby worked a splint to keep her arm straight.

“You know, you’re really annoying. I find it hard to believe that Gabriel guy wanted to bring you back,” Madi remarked. Josie just stuck her tongue out at the girl.

“What can I say, my feminine wiles enchanted him,” Josie laughed while Madi just glared. 

“I hope you feel pain inside your flame. There’s a few past heda’s in mine that are pretty pissed at you. I’d pity you if you hadn’t been such a bitch this whole time,” Madi spat. At that Josie stilled. That was the plan.

The were going to use Becca’s earlier iteration of A.I to remove her from Clarke’s brain and re-upload Clarke through an A.I that had already housed her consciousness. It was brilliant and plausible. That was when Josephine realized she might be fucked.

“I hate to break it to you kid, but even if you remove my chip, Clarke will still be dead,” Josie bluffed. Madi smirked.

“Even if I believed you, Clarke would want me to put a stop to you,” Madi taunted back and Josie felt the panic set in. 

“Clarke deserves better than having a psychopath run her body. She deserves to be at true peace. You can “peacefully drift into the afterlife”, but personally I think you’re going to hell,” Bellamy added as Abby attached some probes to Josie’s temples. Josie flailed, desperately trying to get free.

“You can’t do this to me! I’m a Prime you ignorant savages! Let me go!!” She screamed.

“I think everything is ready, at least Raven left everything in working condition before she went ballistic,” Abby muttered bitterly before patting the gurney next to Josie. 

”‘Alright sweetie, it’s time,” Abby said gently to Madi, helping her pull all of her hair into a bun on the top of her head. Josie glared at the younger girl. There had to be some way she could fight this, she was a Prime. She’d kill Clarke, and any other consciousness in that gorram chip before she went out like a baby. 

“I’ll kill her,” she growled as Abby approached her with her another needle. That cause Abby to pause. Bellamy and Madi’s eyes widened. 

“I’ll kill this pathetic and weak bitch if you come any closer to me. I’ll shred her mind so that even if by some stroke of dumb luck you can bring her back, there will be nothing left of the mind to house her. She’ll suffer and die again,” Josie snarled. 

“You know, for someone who saw Clarke’s life you sure are an idiot,” Madi said with an eye roll as she got comfortable on her gurney. Bellamy gave her a small pat on the knee before moving over to sit at the edge of Josie’s bed.

“Clarke, if you can hear me, I’m so sorry for not seeing the signs earlier. I swear to keep my word from 125 years ago, I promise to keep Madi safe,” Bellamy said gently while staring into Josie’s eyes. The blonde just scoffed.   
“You’re a pathetic idiot and she’s as dead as your planet,” Josie glared. Bellamy didn’t bite however, instead he gave her a sad smile.

“Come back to me soon Princess,” he murmured before taking the anesthetic pen from Abby and sliding it into Josie’s neck.

“Go float yourself Freckles,” Josie slurred as once again the drugs took hold of her.

___________________________________________

Josephine was in a city.

When her eyes flew open the first thing she noticed was the buildings. ‘Skyscrapers,’ her mind supplied. It had been centuries since she’d seen one and even then she was so young in her original body. It was hard to tell where she was. A city she obviously hadn’t been to when she was alive on Earth, but then again Clarke hadn’t lived on Earth when there was civilization like this. Clarke’s Earth had been all forest and ruins. This city was in perfect condition, pristine sidewalks, no garbage in the streets. A perfect city under dusk, gorgeous purple skies as far as Josie could see. It was as beautiful as it was ominous.

‘This looks like Vancouver,’ Josie thought to herself as she wandered around. ‘Never been to Canada before so that’s cool I guess.’

The city twisted, seemingly opening up like a maze in front of her. She couldn’t tell where it was leading her but it wanted her to take a set path, so Josie let it. ‘I won’t get my answers by fighting this. I should probably be prepared for any stunts Wanheda thinks she can pull.’ 

As Josie turned the corner, a sudden burst of light appeared, like the sun deciding to finally rise over the heights of the buildings. Opening her eyes after the initial shock, Josie found herself in front of a large concrete staircase. At the top, golden hair twinkled in the light, as if to mock her.

“I was wondering when I’d see you. The City of Light works in strange ways. It let me know you were close but now how close,” Clarke greeted her from the top of the steps. The City of Light. That name was so familiar but for some reason Josie couldn’t put her finger on how she remembered it. 

“What is this place? Another illusion?” Josie sneered. Clarke just walked to sit atop the first two stairs.

“Not an illusion, more like another memory. This is a place that Becca Pramheda remembers, so the other Commanders can remember it. I know Lexa prefers her tower, but there is something beautiful about this place, you’ve gotta admit.” Clarke spoke softly with a fondness that escaped Josephine. 

‘Lexa, the brunette Clarke shacked up with,’ Josie’s brain supplied.

“Well Clarke, I suppose this is the end of the line. I’m going to make you a one time offer. I, Josephine Lightbourne, will gracefully bow out. I’ll leave your consciousness alone, but in return you take my chip back to my Father. You have no idea the lengths that he’ll go to to protect his family and to save yourself the hassle you should just return me to him in one piece, and everything will be fine.” Josie said with a wave of her hand, chin in the air. 

Despite the obvious play on imagery with Clarke on the stairs, Josie still knew she was better than this false Prime, and once her Father had her chip back she’d be put into a new host. Maybe they could even manufacture nightbloods like the people from Earth. Either way he’d fix his mess and Josie would have her life back. 

The way Clarke smiled back at her froze the imaginary blood in her veins. 

“You still haven’t learned that you’re in no place to be making demands Josephine. I suppose as Wanheda it’s my job to put you in your place, but there’s someone else here who’s pretty pissed at you right now,” Clarke said with a full blown grin. 

Before Josie could even clench her fist, searing pain shot through her abdomen. Looking down, a large blade gleamed in the simulated street lights, covered in inky blood. 

“Yu gon plei ste odon demon,” a soft, but steely voice whispered from behind. Turning her head, twin pairs of blue eyes locked. Lexa’s framed by too over the top black liner. 

“I don’t think you can kill me in here with that stupid thing,” Josie choked out, the coppery and slightly sweet taste of black blood filling her mouth. 

“I don’t need to. I just need to give Bellamy and Madi enough time to transfer chips,” Lexa spike with a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat. Fear spike through Josephine’s body. She reached around to her back to try and grasp the hilt of the sword, desperate to stop the pain. Falling to her knees, Josie cried out in agony as Lexa ripped the blade from her back and slashed at the wound. Instinctively, she curled into the fetal position, looking up to the stairs Clarke had been standing on. Eyes widening, she saw Clarke had vanished,but 11 other figures stood around her. 

“By Raven’s estimate, you have maybe 10 minutes while she wipes you from the flame. We may just have enough time for a thousand cuts yet,” Lexa grinned. 

Josie let out a final scream as the hoard descended, the world around her fading away as she took a final digital breath. 

___________________________________________

Clarke slowly opened her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so thanks for ready if you made it all the way to the bottom. I don’t really publish a lot of work, I write some stuff and then lose steam on things and then don’t publish them. This one I had a pretty good feeling about and I knew where I wanted the story to go in what I wanted to happen so it took me a while to kind of figure out how I wanted to word everything but I’m pretty happy with it and if you don’t like it that’s cool. 
> 
> I had a lot of frustration with how they treated Clarke, Murphy, and Raven this season. I felt like they just kind of let raven get really high on her self and she was pretty sanctimonious for someone who’s made her own fair share of mistakes and yeah she was morning shot and she was coming from a place of pain and I don’t think that space crew should like bend over backwards for Clark but it’s kind of frustrating that she go through all of the struggle go through a complete mental trauma of being alone on the planet for six years with a kid and then when she is protective of Madi and feels like she’s her mother they get mad at her for doing whatever it takes to protect her child. I felt like they just kind of let Raven get really high on her self and she was pretty sanctimonious for someone who’s made her own fair share of mistakes and yeah she was mourning Shaw and she was coming from a place of pain. I don’t think that Spacekru should like bend over backwards for Clarke but it’s kind of frustrating that she goes through all of the struggle goes, through complete mental trauma of being alone on a planet for six years with a kid and then when she is protective of Madi and feels like she’s her mother they get mad at her for doing whatever it takes to protect her child. (Not that I justifying the shock collar and it was interesting when Josephine called her out on it.)
> 
> Murphy was especially frustrating because I wanted them to show us what he saw to explain his character choices and just being totally cool with the primes murdering Clarke and then chilling on their side. If you have like a character analysis on Murphy I would love it if you share your thoughts with me on the whole thing. Murphy was one of my faves and this season left me kind of disappointed. 
> 
> Anyways if you have any questions leave them in a comment and I’ll try to respond to everyone :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
